Vanille's Girlfriend Quiz
by LilVirga
Summary: Vanille makes her girlfriend, Fang take a girlfriend quiz. But while answering questions, Fang remembers her time with Vanille five hundred years ago. She doesn't realize how lucky she is. *WARNING* Fang x Vanille


**The Girlfriend Quiz**

**AN: There isn't many Fang x Vanille fics. There is more Fang x Lightning ones. The pairing is okay, but I prefer Fanille. So I felt I needed to write another fanfic and got this idea while over at my cousin's house. She was taking a boyfriend/girlfriend quiz then made me take it.**

**So I thought what if Vanille made Fang take a girlfriend quiz.**

It was around midnight, when I decided to turn in, Vanille right behind me. I was tired from running around Pulse fighting off monsters that may threaten the rebuild of Cocoon's home on Pulse.

Usually my redheaded partner would be knocked out as soon as her head hit the pillow, but tonight was different.

She had just subscribed to a magazine that I must admit I have no clue what it was about. But she was so engrossed in it, that she rarely put it down. I managed to ask from time to time what was so interesting about that magazine, but she will just tell me it was only about girly things.

I merely shrugged. Probably just gossiping about celebrities that I didn't recognize.

But my curiousity got the better of me when Vanille started rummaging the drawer on my bedside table for a pencil. She propped her pillow up slightly so she could sit up and began scrawling in the magazine.

I tried to go asleep, but the sound of the led of the pencil dancing across the page made me sit up trying to look over at her page.

What I didn't expect was Vanille to keep the page out of my sight.

"What?" I asked, perplexed. "Is there something your reading you don't want me to see?"

Vanille giggled sweetly at my reaction. "Not yet." And continued her writing. "Just give me a few minutes."

Now I really wanted to know what Vanille was doing. I watched the digital clock next to Vanille, waiting for her to finish.

She clapped her hands and turned the page.

"Alright, Fang!" She began, "I'm going to ask you ten questions about me, and you must answer them honestly."

"Sounds good." I waited as Vanille looked over the questions on the page.

"Okay, question 1: If you could take me anywhere in the world, where would you take me? And don't say Pulse."

I considered the question for a moment. I might take her to a beach, maybe New Bodhum. We could go swimming, play in the sand, run around in our bathing suits. It's like Pulse. But I decided to go with a different answer. I remembered Vanille telling me while we were L'Cie that she visited Nautilus with Sazh, and that it was "Super Duper Fun".

I heard Nautilus is the City of Dreams, and everybody has always wanted to visit there at least once in there lifetime.

"Maybe I'd take you to Nautilus again. So we could both have fun there." I answered truthfully. Vanille squealed, seeming to remember her trip.

"It was so much fun! There was this parade, and a play! Oh Oh! And there was a petting zoo! With chocobos and sheep...we never got to see the sheep because we were found." Vanille face fell again. "But I would love going there again, especially with you!"

My redheaded partner scribbled down the answer, and continued with the quiz. "Question 2: What were your first thoughts about me when we first met? Be honest!"

I began to think really hard, trying to grab hold of that particular memory that was five hundred years old. It was still a little fuzzy. I remembered Vanille's curly locks tied into her usual pigtails...but I also remember how little she was. She was probably around Hope's age at the time, maybe younger.

We were both laughing. Forgot about what but we were the only two laughing. We got into trouble for disrupting with our amusement, but that was the only thing I remembered. Can't remember exactly what I thought about Vanille.

"I honestly don't remember what I thought about you. I was more thinking about how funny...whatever it was we were laughing about."

Vanille nodded and scribbled it down.

"Question three: When did you begin to fall for me?"

I almost groaned at how much thinking I had to do. It was definitely not too long after we met. Probably a year later. But didn't get together till I was nineteen, Vanille seventeen. I remembered after hunting with the men, I would end up finding myself in the women's hut, the last place I usually want to be, in order to see Vanille.

She would cook with the mothers, stitch or sew new clothes, or string together beads for her own enjoyent. All the women in Oerba seemed to know about my infatuation with the young pulsian. Usually I was good about remaining my cool, but I guess every now and then I would slip.

I sometimes remember having the most beautiful dreams about her. One day being able to tell her how beautiful she was to me without sounding weird, or being able to hold her in my arms, or just once feel her lips merge with mine. My fingers twining her hair, letting her wander her hands all over me...

What was I supposed to be thinking about again?

I looked over at Vanille who was staring at me patiently, a magazine in her lap.

Damn what was I think-Right! Right, the quiz.

"Could you repeat the question?"

After more questions we were now at out last two.

"Your doing well so far, Fang." Vanille informed, turning the page.

"This quiz was easy." I lied.

"Alright, Question 9: How do you prefer we kiss? With dominance? Letting me dominate you? Soft? Rough?"

Once again, i began to wrack my brain with every kiss we had, comparing them to what I prefer was better.

And unlike how hard I had to remember about my other passed memories, this particular one just hit me like a behemonth.

Our first kiss.

I was nineteen, Vanille seventeen.

We were by a spring and the red headed pulsian jumped right into my arms, her lips smashing against mine. And the next thing I knew were we in the spring, the water submerging us.

It was like heaven, if I was completely myself that day I would have cringed at how lovesick I sounded. But with Vanille in my arms right now, I didn't care about my ego, my cool. I could look like the biggest sap right now and not care, because I had Vanille.

I was never much of a romantic, lustful and flirty, but not romantic.

Women have come and pass, thought them as attractive, slept with some of them, but Vanille will creep up in my memories. I felt like I was being unfaithful to her, eighter though we weren't together.

But now we were, and from time to time, I forget that I don't have to hide from Vanille. I shouldn't have to hide from her.

The both of us reached the surface, and I noticed Vanille's face was as red as her hair. She was too cute. I swam closer to her, so our noses were touching and brushed my lips across her.

Just like how I dreamed, better then anything I could have dream! My tongue entered her mouth as I explored inside her. Wanting to taste her.

"Fang?"

I opened my eyes as Vanille stared right back at me. The magazine still in her hands.

I leaned over to cup her face, letting my lips trail kisses down her neck.

"Fang..." She sighed. "What are..."

"Forget the quiz." I muttered against her collar bone, hitching her leg around my leg. A slight thump could be heard as the magazine fell onto the floor forgotten.

**AN: Wow, this fanfiction just like wrote itself. It ended up completely different then was I was intending. I hope it's still good, though. ^^'**

**Review? Maybe give me an idea for another fanfiction. Kinda running low. **


End file.
